Steven Universe: The Movie
Steven Universe: The Movie is a 2019 animated musical television movie based on the Cartoon Network series, Steven Universe. Plot Taking place two years after the events of the season 5 finale "Change Your Mind", Steven and the Crystal Gems must save all organic life from a new Gem named Spinel. Why It Rocks #The story is very well written as it continues after the events of the season 5 finale, and it manages to keep its peaceful and spirited tone that the show is widely known for. #Most of the cast from the show reappears in this movie, and even though the Beach City residents appear as well, they thankfully don't take away any focus from the Crystal Gems. #Awesome soundtrack. #*"Happily Ever After" fully recaps most of the series' story for newcomers, and it shows how long the characters have come since the beginning. #*"Other Friends" is a song sung by Spinel that is a great introduction for her character, as well as a great plot start up with her past connection to Pink Diamond. #Phenomenal voice acting from all the characters. Especially Zach Callison as Steven Universe who's singing voice is very heavenly as 16-year-old Steven, and delivers a perfect amount of emotion into his performance. Sarah Stiles is also well cast as Spinel. #Spinel, the main antagonist, is a very well sympathetic and relatable character. She was Pink Diamond's playmate who was abandoned by Pink Diamond when she left Homeworld to become Rose Quartz, leaving Spinel waiting for her return for over six thousand years, and then eventually learning that she was gone when she had Steven. The abandonment she felt after realizing the truth is a very relatable trait for those who have suffered through abandonment. Her character design is also very cool. #It introduces a new human fusion named Steg, who is a fusion between Steven and Greg. #The animation is top-notch. It does not go off-model like in the show, has little-to-errors, and is nice to look at. Special mention goes to the animation used on Spinel, which is reminiscent of a 1930s cartoon. #Good moral that when someone claims that they care about you, but they treat you very poorly, you're better off without them. #Funny moments such as Pearl calling Greg "Um Greg Universe" while in her amnesiac form. Bad Qualities #Spinel's design tricked internet users into thinking Spinel was either Jenny (from "My Life as a Teenage Robot") or Pinkie Pie ("My Little Pony: Equestria Girls"). Users who weren't tricked by these types of memes were easily upset or angry at Spinel because of this. #Pink Diamond was very cruel to abandon Spinel. In fact, many people in the fandom started to hate on her. #It is never explained how a gem like Spinel found the giant injector. #A couple of things that weren't explained in this movie #*We don't get to learn about what happened to White Diamond's Pearl after the events of Change Your Mind #*We also never got to learn what was in the treasure chest in Lion's mane #*For some unknown reason, Jasper is absent in this film as well, though it's possible that she went back to Home World after Change Your Mind Reception It was universally acclaimed by critics and fans alike, highlighting it for its characters, animation, and music, and viewing it also as approachable to newcomers. Category:2010s films Category:Comedy films Category:Musical films Category:American films Category:Animation films Category:Based on television Category:TV Movies Category:Cartoon Network films Category:Warner Bros. films